


Alliance

by SophieStaar



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Alec sees Magnus the way he is, and he wants to show him how he feels. Takes place during City of Glass, when a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter has to team up before the final battle, and they have to draw the alliance rune. Oh yes, the kiss. Short, fluffy, and sparkly. Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the story, just the idea. The series and the charaters belong to Cassandra Clare.

As the stele touched his skin Alec winced. It burnt but didn't really hurt – he was used to the pain. He drew the rune in silence then looked up to see Magnus. He watched Alec with slight interest on his face and when he realized Alec finished drawing he reached out with his right hand. Alec smiled and took his hand, inmediately placing the stele on Magnus' skin. While he drew he tried not to think about that he's this close to the warlock. Since he told him he'd talk about their relationship with his parents he felt awkward around him – like he could kidnap him or something…

It was strange to think the warlock would do such things. He smiled a bit then tried to concentrate on his work again. He drew the twin of the rune which was on his own hand. It made them one, it connected them, and it made Alec's heart beat faster.

He pulled the stele away from Magnus and at the moment he did that he felt like his world grew wider.

He looked at Magnus and he really saw him. He could feel everything Magnus felt, he could see everything Magnus saw. It was like a dream. He looked straight into the warlock's eyes, trying to steady himself within his thoughts. He'd never expected to see himself through those golden eyes. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he thought everyone could hear it.

They were standing in the crowd but it didn't matter. He stepped closer to his lover – yes, he finally considered him his lover – and with a gentle movement he touched his face.

Magnus watched in shock as Alec moved closer to kiss him then smiled and let Alec do what he wanted.

As their lips met it was like a double-sensation. This wasn't their first kiss but it was the first with full of passion. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach, and the taste of rainbow in his mouth. Maybe he just imagined it, but it was sweet enough to make Alec not wanting to let go of Magnus. As they backed away from each other Alec felt his face burning. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Magnus he'd never let him go, that he'd be always by his side but the warlock's voice silenced him.

"Thank you, Alec."


End file.
